numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Numberblocks Express
'''The Numberblocks Express '''is an episode of Numberblocks Series 2. It aired on the 26th of September 2018 on the CBeebies TV channel. Story Five is driving the Numberblocks Express Train. She stops at Platform 1, but sees no one getting on. She pulls the gas lever, but slips off the train and separates into five Ones. The five Ones hop on top of the train and decide they should stop the train by adding one up to Five. 1 + 1 = 2 + 1 = 3 + 1 = 4 + 1 = 5 But the train's smoke makes her subtract one by one 5 - 1 = 4 - 1 = 3 - 1 = 2 - 1 = 1 The five Ones slip right off. Now, the have to stop the train by adding two up to Five. 1 + 2 = 3 + 2 = 5 Just when she's about to reach the lever, a stack of two crate causes her to subtract two by two. 5 - 2 = 3 - 2 = 1 Now, the Numberblocks have to stop the train by adding three. When they become Four, they enter a tunnel. 4 - 3 = 1 Three dashes to the tunnel and jumps on Two to become Five. But then she sees another tunnel. 5 - 3 = 2 They then split into five Ones and now they have to add four. 1 + 4 = 5 Five sees a crane going to pick her up. 5 - 4 = 1 But it removes one of her blocks. Four and One split into five Ones again, and then add up to Five. She then sees a dead end. She has to try again to stop the train. She successfully pulls the brake lever by arranging into 4+1R and the train stops before it, much to her excitement. Lyrics I am 5 I feel alive Whenever I can drive my train Only 5 no more no less Can drive at the numberblocks express Woo hoo! No one getting on the train, Let be on our way again Woo hoo! We have to get the train to stop, So hop hop hop hop hop on top. Only five can stop the train So how do we make 5 again? Only 5 no more no less, Can stop the numberblocks express Woo hoo! I think I know what must be done! Let's stop the train by adding 1! 1+1=2 2+1=3 3+1=4 4+1=5 Only 5 can stop the train, And I am back to 5 again! 5-1=4 4-1=3 3-1=2 2-1=1 Can you help us pretty please? We need to get back on the wheee!!!! Only 5 can stop the train So how do we make 5 again? Only 5 no more no less Can stop the numberblocks express Woo hoo! We know what we have to do! Stop the train by adding 2! 1+2=3 3+2=5 Only I can stop the train, So I am back to try again! 5-2=3 3-2=1 Ouch, ow!! come on twos, Time to act like kangaroos! Hop, hop, hop, hop. 2+2=4 4-2=2 Only 5 can stop the train, So how do we make 5 again? Ok friends leave this to me! I'll stop the train by adding 3! Hop, hop, hop, on top! 1+3=4 What does that mean I'm not quite sure I don't think I've seen that before(4)... -3=1 Hey!! 2+3=5 Only I can stop the train And I am back to 5...!!! -3=2 Oof Hey!! Only 5 can stop the train So how do we make 5 again? I am square, hear me roar! Let's stop the train by adding 4! 1+4=5 Only I can stop the train So here I am to try again Only 5 no more no less Can stop the numberblocks express Woo hoo! 5-4=1 Only five can stop the train So how do we make 5 again? 1 2 3 4 5!!! Only 5 can stop the train So here I am to try again... aaa!!! Oh no, now we're in a mess, Stop the numberblocks express!!!! 1 2 3 4 5!!!!!! Trivia * Songs: The Numberblocks Express Song * This is the first time Five is arranged 4+1R. * This is BattleReviews' most hated episode of Season 3 and of Numberblocks as a whole. Here’s why. Goofs * No Addition Magic. * After the Two Twos become Ones, in the next scene they're shown on the ground instead of the platform. Gallery WAFERS SCENE.PNG|This train is good... right? THEY ARE ACTING AS IF THEY DON'T CARE.PNG|Shimmying on the train and not caring about stopping the train? WHAT! C803B0F7-65A8-48B0-9C41-8CF0C470D492.jpeg|A One snake 8D8EC943-55A1-45D3-A410-810D72A81390.jpeg|At least they’re not the Terrible Twos. YES YES THE TRAIN SWITCH!.PNG|Five about to save the train. oh.PNG|Or not. CRATE HAZARD.PNG|CRATES! AGAIN!.PNG|Three bumps into a crate and subtracts. OUCHIE!.PNG|"Ouch!" Running Game.PNG|Two parkour. Again, Stop Shimmying..PNG|Great, they're dancing again. Four, guess..PNG|Four doesn't get what the stripes mean. Ouchywouchy.PNG|Four being seperated into one Three and one One. ABANDONED AGAIN.PNG|On the second part of the tunnel, Three air runs again. FLYING THREE SHIMMYING TWO.PNG|A flying three flying to the train. The two is waiting by dancing. WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO FIVE!.PNG|Five, 2+2+1L... in a weird position. Video nearby.]] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs